Well, That Was Fun!
by kittenguts
Summary: A story in which two boys play a video game called Dead Space 2. Genres are close enough.


**A/N: holy jesus what am I doing. I went over to my friend's house on Friday and we played Dead Space 2, and we discussed how we should write a fanfic of John & Dave playing the game so I went ahead and decided to give it a shot since I am tired, bored, and have nothing better to do currently.**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>Your name is John Egbert and you are going over to Dave's place today! You haven't seen him in a while, with school and everything, so now that you got some time off you are gonna get your little self over there and have a sleep over. Dave said he wanted to watch movies and play video games and you're cool with that. However, he told you that he gets to pick everything. Which isn't much fun for you, but Dave can have good taste too sometimes.<p>

It's early in the morning on Saturday, so you know he isn't awake yet. Which is perfect for you. You know where he lives and so you walk from your house to his apartment. The door is always unlocked, after all.

You throw some of your clothes into your old blue backpack and leave the house. You let your dad know what you're up to before you're out the door and down the street. It's 8:30, according to your watch, when you walk up to Dave's door. You quietly open the door and sneak inside, throwing your backpack next to a pile of smuppets. You never did like those. You tip-toe down the hall and lightly push open Dave's door. He's asleep, and you quietly think about how cute and peaceful he looks when he's sleeping. You slip in his bedroom and then throw yourself onto the bed, and on top of Dave.

"Morning, Dave!" You snort, and he's flailing underneath you, startled out of his sleep. You roll off of him, in an act of mercy and he sits up and stares daggers at you.

"God damn it, what are you doing here? It's so early. Jesus," he's muttering and rubbing his head. He grabs his shades off the side table and puts them onto his face. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

You just laugh. "Yeah, sure Dave," you reply. He's sitting in his bed and you're next to him, and he's shirtless. You honestly hope he isn't naked. He rolls out of bed, and he's at least wearing a pair of boxers. He throws on some clothes and you both walk out into the living room. "I just wanna spend time with you, so let's start shall we?"

Dave nods, and flops onto the couch, picking up the Xbox controller and turning on the console. You sit next to him gently and look at him.

"So what are we playing?"

"Dead Space 2."

"Sounds cool, I guess." You grin and he turns his head to you and shakes it. He stands up and puts the game into the console. He sits back on the couch in the same place, and you stare tentatively at the screen. The logo comes up and Dave skips the intro video. You admittedly like those, but Dave does what he wants.

"This game's pretty scary I've heard. Haven't got the chance to play it. Don't get scared, Egbert." He smirks at you and you smirk right back.

"Don't be worried about me, the only one who should be worrying over another is me, over you!" You snort. He chuckles.

The game starts, giving an introduction to the character, who's name is Isaac. Okay, so he has dimentia and his girlfriend is dead. His friend was just killed by an alien thing trying to help him.

It's only the beginning and you're actually kind of excited.

You're watching Dave play but you can't help but feel like you're playing too.

"Geez Dave, it says to _run_ why aren't you _running_?" You ask, teasingly. He turns his head and glares at you through his glasses and you grin.

"You try running in a straight jacket when you're disoriented," he replied. You shrug and watch the screen once again.

You've both been playing off and on for a while and now it's getting truly interesting. You can tell by Dave's body language he's actually scared! He's _terrified_ of this game and he won't admit it. You keep it to yourself and you smile. He's got the controller and is playing again. Where he's currently at is dark, and he can't see. One of the aliens, which you've now figured out are called Necromorphs, literally broke out of nowhere and you jumped a little, but oh boy did Dave go flying! He must've jumped 2 feet off the couch! You laugh, and boy do you keep laughing.

Dave pauses the game to glare at you and punch you in the arm.

"Shut up John, that was really scary alright," He says. You grin.

"Uh huh! Cool kid Strider was finally phased by something, huh?" You laugh again.

You played this game for another few hours, and Dave was actually terrified! He eventually quit to just watch you play it for a while.


End file.
